The Battle for Asgard
by GodisHuman
Summary: Sequel to the Seas Revenge. Upon the plains of Asgard, the armies of two great pantheons clash. A trickster manipulate the puppets on the field. A son wanting revenge, a mad god wanting to rule all. How will the champions cope with the lies and betrayals? The epic fight continues as the Avengers aid Thor in defending his home.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, sorry for the delay on this. I am now working on the story; had to have surgery to fix my hand and is taking a long time to heal.

Preview:

Sword met Lightning in an epic battle as two primal forces crashed together in rage. The Swordsman fighting with all the skill he possessed as he drew out his opponent, trying to get them to make the slightest error; his sword dripping with venom as it waited to take his enemies life.

The skies above Midgard raged as each blow shook the earth, the sea rising up threatening to swollow all as it answered the call of its master.

His opponent was bringing forth all his power as he can trying to end this fight, the skill the Swordsman was displaying was the finest he had seen in his long life; he reacted with the speed of light, the grace of a hunter but with the rage of sea. He summoned the lightning, pouring forth all the power of the sky as he aimed it at his enemy.

Watching them was the remains of the warriors left standing, gods, demi-gods and Asgardians alike all stood in awe of the battle fought.

And with a final primal scream the two opponents in the deadliest of duels, struck forth at each other in the final throws of this epic fight.

Coming soon: Chapter 1 Thor vs Persues and Frank faces a jolly green giant.


	2. Chapter 2

The Battle For Asgard

I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the avengers, they belong to much cooler people than me.

Chapters are short as it is very painful to type.

Chapter 1:

Riptide is a revered blade wielded by a true master of the sword, his name is Perseus. He is the son of Poseidon, the brother of Triton and the Champion of Olympus. Their father is dead, slain by the Asgardian Loki who somehow has been made into a true god; War has been declared on Asgard and Perseus alongside his brother is leading the fight to revenge their father.

Across the plains of Asgard their friends, their family engage the warriors of Valhalla as the seven of prophecy alongside side the rest of the children of the big three take on Asgard's finest.

Perseus is currently going sword to hammer with Thor; so far Riptide has remained sheathed on his back as Perseus duels with his twin blades as they pour forth waves of ice to slow "the great and noble Thor" down. Thor had discovered to his shock that Perseus seemed immune to the lightning, this contest quickly becoming more skill than power, Thor may have greater strength but as he discovered in the throne room Perseus's speed is greater.

"Perseus cease this madness, I ask you to see reason!" Thor cried as he blocked another death strike from the enraged Sea Prince, jumping back out of reach of another strike as he dodged a shard of ice.

"Reason! You ask me this when your brother killed my father, all you had to do was give him to me!"

"Loki is madness incarnate, he is the trickster; you would find you held nothing but a shadow!" shouted Thor, remembering one too many times that he had fallen for Loki's tricks.

Perseus swung both his swords, Thor quickly deflected the blow from his right but suddenly pain flared from his left as Perseus sword scored a deep cut across his bicep on his left arm.

Thor cried in rage and reach out to grab the nimble immortal as Perseus again dodged out of his grip.

As their battle continued the Hulk found himself confused as the man before him kept changing shape, one minute he would be struck by a sword the next a lion rakes his claws across his eyes. Frank meanwhile was thinking that he had never faced a man or monster so strong, all of his skill, his battle smarts was being called into play as he fought against this mighty creature.

Shifting as fast as he could he went from one form to another, the speed and agility of the panther, the power of the lion, the strength of the elephant. Over the years Frank had practised and mastered changing so quickly, but besides the practise of the natural animals he had gained mastery over the forms of the supernatural.

Shifting to panther he dodged blows that would have brought Hercules himself to his knees, gaining distance to change again Frank brought forth his most powerful form that of the Lydian Drakon, a form of such power that only a blessed child of Ares could kill him and thankfully they were his siblings.

The Hulk meanwhile for once was silent as the man continued to change before his eyes from kitty to a giant snake, over two hundred feet long, it's scale are a deep red, it eyes freeze the very blood in your veins and just like that its jaws are upon the Hulk as he strains to keep them from crushing him.

Frank struck quickly with the force of an atomic bomb as he grabbed the hulk in his jaws, the strength of the hulk was such that it was matching him in his ultimate form, realising he had no choice he began to bring forth his acid from deep within his throat as he poured it over the Hulk, the Hulk screamed...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the avengers, they belong to much cooler people than me.

Chapters are short as it is very painful to type.

Chapter 2:

 _In the unending void, the spirit of Poseidon drifts in never ending turmoil as his rest is filled with visions of nightmares. His son's, his greatest accomplishments in his long life are at war with beings near as ancient as the Greeks themselves; a war began by his murder, his death brought about by his own brother "the great lord Zeus"._

 _Perseus tricked into an oath now bound to his brother by the chains of the Styx; his soul forfeit if he defies the words he has sworn to..._

 _Poseidon watches on in fear as the events unfold his mind, suddenly startled he feels the presence of one who is infinitely more powerful than him, yet at the same time is like a cool breeze to sooth his soul._

 _"_ _Lady Chaos, I presume."_

Meanwhile back on Asgard:

Primordial Roar meets Savage screams as Frank pours forth acid over the Hulk; the Hulk truly feeling pain for the first time as this mighty beast burns the flesh from him.

Frank does not relent, he cannot afford to let this monster of a man go free; he knows the price that must be paid, the Hulk is rage incarnate and few of his fellow demi-gods could stand before him. Frank prepares to throw the Hulk into the air so he can crush him in his coils; big mistake as the Hulk seizes his moment and in his terrible anger his strength has grown to the point where he is a match for the beast before him. As Frank strikes, the Hulk hits him across the jaw; shattering the concentration of Frank as he loses the form of the mighty Drakon, a savage roar escapes Frank as he quickly shifts form into a beast that resembles the Nemean Lion and tackles the Hulk dead on with his claws.

 _Loki watches on laughing, hoping that the Hulk will suffer for the beating he laid upon him when the brute smashed him around like doll. Loki's attention is caught as another scene plays out before him on his version of Hephaestus TV._

Lady Sif, has met few warriors who could match her blade and yet this woman before danced away from her blows; as she waited for the time to strike.

"Who are you?" asked the Lady Sif, as she wished to know the name of this warrior woman.

"Hmmmph, I am Annabeth; daughter of Athena." Still as prideful as ever as she gracefully ducked under the swipe of Sif's sword, bringing her sword to bear, in her left hand her faithful dagger waiting for the opportunity to bury itself in her opponent.

The two women went back and forth, a deadly dance of martial skill as they pivoted and struck at each other; respect clearly seen in both their faces as they fought a battle near in equal in skill; but this was Annabeth and she always has a plan. As Sif slid out of range, Annabeth quickly threw a vial at Sif's face; on instinct Sif raised her shield and the vial shatter realising a small amount of Greek fire over the shield causing Sif to drop it as began to melt, this was Annabeths intention as she knew by the skill before that Sif would deflect the vial. Now it was just sword against sword as the shield was already forgotten as the dance resumed again.

Jason was hurling lightning at one of the swiftest men he had ever met, the speed with which this man dodged was incredible; Fandral meanwhile was just hoping his good looks were not ruined as he again dodged the lightning.

"Hah, you are no Thor boy; this is a pathetic attempt at imitation, who's your father the god of miss-a-lot?"

As always Jason attempted to be the true roman solider but even he had his limits, as he switched tactics and shot forth a blast of air as he stabbed Fandral through the shoulder with his spear. Fandral screamed and dropped the sword and then Jason deftly swung his spear round and struck him across the jaw, silencing him and rendering Fandral unconscious.

"Take him and bind him, we can use the information he will give us." Shouting at a centerioun, he then sought out his next opponent.

Ares was loving this, he swung his sword through the rank and file of Asgard's soldiers as he revelled in the chaos around him, War was his first and one true love; it feeds him and as the war grows so does his power. The skill of a thousand battles, the rage of the killer takes over as Ares notices his target and with a terrifying war-cry he launches himself at Tyr, the Asgard "God" of War.

Tyr, tried to block the blow and if he stilled had two hands he might have been able to better deflect it (Tyr in norse mythology lost his hand to Fenris the wolf). Ares struck like a viper, as he brought his sword back and aimed a thrust at Tyr's heart but at the last second a shield was thrown, striking his sword and knocking the sword of balance, it instead scored a cut along Tyrs side.

The Shield flew back to the hand of its master, as Captain America dived into the fight; the soldier struck low whilst Tyr struck high, Ares laughed as he simply caught the Captains fist and threw him across the field of battle into the waiting arms of his children, as he then kicked out at Tyr's legs tripping him.

The Captain had managed to land on his feet, as a spear was thrust straight towards him; he pivoted but got the shock of his life as he grabbed it, the electricity flowing through him as the strongest woman he had ever seen pulled it back to strike at him again.

"Great another prissy to play with!" a maniacal grin was spreading across Clarisse' face as she mocked the Captain, "So you're the soldier huh? I thought you would be better than this." Dropping her Spear, she raised her fists "Let's see how good you really are." Cap gathered her meaning and slug his shield across his back

Forehead met Chin, fists met flesh as they began to box; Cap called on all his agility as he took some heavy blows to the face, as Clarisse just rode through the pain; she had to admit the man had skill but she was a child of war and she would not lose.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the avengers, they belong to much cooler people than me.

Chapter 3:

 **ODIN POV:**

Odin sat on his throne, as his crows Hugin and Munin flew over the battle ground seeing through their eyes he is able to relay orders to his men. At the feet of his throne were a team of runners, ready to carry his word to whoever they are ordered to; these men are fleet of foot and trained in the art of evasion, wearing only light armour and armed with daggers they brave the field of battle with the knowledge that if they die, the valkyries will come and they will enter the revered Valhalla.

As Hugin flew over Thor, Odin's heart swelled with pride as his son stood firm against the prince of the Sea: Poseidon's son Perseus was a true blade master, swiftness was his key to holding Thor back as Thor relied on the strength of his blows. Despite the pride in his son, he should have ended this by now, but again he is failing to use his knowledge of his opponent to his advantage. Thor has grown much in the last few years, his experiences with Loki, dealing with the Aether and organising his troops to bring peace to the nine realms but he still relies too much on his strength to end a problem.

Munin meanwhile is flying over Thor's friends who are valiantly fighting against Perseus's team; Captain America holding his own against the daughter of war.

 **CAP's POV:**

I finally had to throw out the idea that we would be able to hold out against this force through tactics and sheer numbers, Thor is out of it as he has to focus solely on their Champion, Perseus Prince of the Sea and Warlord of Olympus. The Hulk is going toe to toe with a giant lion and to Cap's utter shock the lion is holding his own; Nat's duelling with a woman who looks wise is more devastating than her; they are fighting knife to knife as they swing and try to cut at each other whilst performing an intricate ballet of moves as they dodge, weave and go for another strike.

He suddenly dodged another blow from his opponent, this woman was a built as he was and boy could this dame fight; he came close to toppling her but this red light surrounded her body and she smiled as she hit him again with a blow to his stomach, trying to drive the air from his body. Cap rolled with the punch and leapt back as he dropped into a lower stance, "humph not bad soldier, but I am the daughter of war and few are my equal."

Clarrisse charged and was met with the captain sweeping her legs out from under her; as she rolled to the side she was hit with a blast of force sending her flying and her focus broke but it was enough for the blessing to fade; as she landing roughly she struck her head against some rocks and she saw a flying man in armour as her vision faded.

Cap nodded to Tony, relieved as he had seriously considered the fact that he could have lost against that warrior.

 **Iron Man POV:**

Cap was seriously in trouble, Jarvis was analysing the woman's moves as this red light surrounded her.

"Sir, the captain is in serious danger; from the files that I can access this would appear to be the blessing of Ares and would make this woman as invulnerable as the hulk."

"Jarvis give me options!" Tony flew down from his position in the air, his role as air support now forgotten as he flew through these giant eagles carrying the Greek and Roman archers. Dodging through the arrows and projectiles, Iron man weaved and danced his way through the air to Cap.

"Sir, I recommend using the UNI-beam, it may be the best chance to distract her!"

Tony lined up and charged the beam as Cap swept her legs out he struck, the power of his strongest attack against the blessing of a god; he wondered if it would be enough.

As the beam struck, he the glow faded whether this was luck or if indeed the UNi-beam was strong enough he doesn't know, all he notes is Cap's gracious nod as he flies back into the sky to take on more of those damn pests.

 **Natasha vs Piper:**

Nat could appreciate this skill of this woman, her moves were fluid with a dancer's grace as she struck at Nat's side again; from what she could tell this woman was gifted with a knife, the blade shone like a polished mirror as it was used to quickly flash the sun in her eyes, causing Natasha to lose track for a brief second as the blade then cut her across the left bicep.

She didn't scream, she never liked to give someone that satisfaction; call it pride but no one will earn her screams. Nat quickly spun to the right and threw a small blade straight at her opponent but found that her target had already danced away and was nearing her again with her knife ready to strike.

Natasha quickly moved to intercept as again it dawned on her who this woman was, Piper McClean; her father a big-shot actor and she a passionate speaker for the rights of Native Americans. The two woman struck again at each other, this time Nat scored a cut on Piper's leg and jumped back away from Pipers attempt to strike back.

"Piper." Said Natasha as she used this to momentarily try and put her off her game.

"Now Thalia!" Cried Piper and in that second Natasha realised she had been played as lightning struck her and she faded into a deep sleep.

"Nice work Beauty Queen." At that Piper scowled, "Do you want a makeover Thals? You would make a wonderful Barbie girl."

"Yeah, Yeah now can we get this one over to the Hunter's base then we can see what she knows."

A loud whistle escaped Pipers lips as a Pegasus descended towards them, Thalia picked the Widow up and throwing her over the back of the horse as Piper jumped on.

"Take her Piper and see what she knows, you're the best at getting the info we need."

"Be safe, Barbie" as Piper instructed the Pegasus to fly off.

A/N: Well another chapter done and I would like to point out that Ares blessing on Clarisse is what she has learnt to master over the years, to draw upon it at will but it requires her to focus. After all if Franky boy can learn to become a freakin Drakon then why can't the Drakon Slayer learn a new trick.

Coming up will Poseidon with the help of Chaos make his way back to his son and what does this mean for the oath Percy swore to Zeus. How will Natasha stand up to Piper's charmspeak?

And does the Captain have a trick or two up his sleeve with an ally he has kept in reserve?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Natasha had been thrown into a make shift cage of bronze as Piper dumped her rather quickly from her Pegasus before she awoke.

"Yo Pipes, what have we got here?" asked Katie Gardner, she wasn't the best fighter but she was one of the best at running a battlefield base.

"This is one of Thor's mortal comrades. She is an amazing fighter and very skilled, do not approach her without guards."

Piper turned to the Pegasus and stroked his great mane as she promised to bring him sugar and apples when this is all over.

Piper grasped a bucket of water and threw it over Natasha, who like the agent she was sprung into life and noticing her surroundings she saw the cage that would keep her trapped for now. _At least Stark isn't here, he would never let me hear the end of this_ , thought Natasha as she saw Piper standing before her and women running around with bows and arrows _Clint would be drooling right now, or maybe shot before that actually_ as she thought back to what Thor told them and realised these must be the hunters of Artemis.

"Hi, now normally we don't cage women here but you are an exception; play nice and none of us will hurt you."

Natasha scoffed at this, play nice? Hurt her? Who did they think they were dealing with?

"Now, Tasha can I call you Tasha? You are going to talk, you want to talk, and you are going to tell me what you know about Loki and the Asgardians plans. I am your friend, your must trusted friend." Piper laid on her heaviest Charm speak, manipulating her vocals to alter the woman's will and bring forth the answers she needed and over and over she repeated these words, slowly breaking the formidable will of the woman before her.

Natasha frowned, her attempt at manipulation is pathetic, is this her idea of brainwashing but as Piper repeated the words to her; she found her will breaking slowly, her mind seeing her as a friend a confidant to trust with her secrets. What is happening thought Natasha as her mind and will began to fight.

 _She is the enemy, no she is you friend, Enemy, Friend, Enemy, Friend_

 _Trust, No, Trust, No, Trust Piper, Trust you friend._

 _"_ _Piper Friend, Piper is my friend; my trust is in her, must help Piper."_

 _Natasha saw two mirror images of herself, one the fierce and proud Widow and one equally fierce but determined fighter who carried the same dagger as Piper; they began to fight the Widow giving her all as she told Natasha to never trust, but slowly her voice quietened as the new Natasha fought to dominate her to break her will._

 _The battle raged on in the mind of Tasha, wait when did she become Tasha; Tasha is Piper's friend, Tasha is Pipers friend._

 _I'm Tasha, I need to help my friends; I have to help keep Piper's friends safe._

 _I must help Piper! And with that the images of her vanished as the blade plunged into the heart of the Widow._

Piper watched on as the changes she made to Tasha took hold; years of practise at helping others with her ability had honed her skills to a deadly degree. Learning with the aid of Annabeth, the subtlety of the psychologist, the insight of the profiler and the wisdom of philosophy she had become brilliant at helping couples find their way to happiness, but the flipside of the coin was she could easily bring people to the knees with just her words.

"Hey Tasha, would you like to talk to an old friend? How about we take a walk?" and with that Piper opened the cage and held out a hand to the famous spy.

Tasha smiled and took the hand "Hi Piper, what did you need again."

Piper smiled and began to ask questions as they strolled around the camp, the hunters watching on both shocked at how powerful the daughter of Aphrodite had become and slightly fearful of what she could do to them if they got on her bad side.

The battle raged on as opponents clashed, fires burned casting the field in it's terrible light, screams on both sides could be heard as the injured cried out, the dying warriors held their dignity in death as they awaited their heavens to welcome them with open arms.

Zeus looked in pride as his warriors pushed back to Asgardian horde, soon Odin they shall only be one true king of the gods and I have a champion without equal; none will stand before him and live. Ominously Zeus has prophesised his own fate, for if Chaos has her way then he will soon be joining her in the void.

 **Lady Chaos**

"Lady Chaos I presume?" asked the former Lord of the Sea's.

"Ah, Poseidon you are one of the better descendents of my children's, children. I have watched you with interest, young one and I am please at what you have become; the sea is like my realm of chaos, it requires control but most of all love and you have shown great love to both your people and your son's."

Poseidon bows before the ruler of all and feels humbled by her words.

"But right now we need to talk about your son, Perseus as we speak is waging war upon the family of your murderer in order to have his revenge; your filth of a brother is the true mastermind, it is he who manipulates all including the trickster. His son Ares follows his father's lust for power, their madness inherent from Kronos himself. Your essence has spared you this madness as the sea is ever changing and even though it is one of the most powerful forces on your planet it does not seek to be more than what it is and the same can be said of Hades; even though he was tricked by Zeus he has mastered his essence and even though he was cast aside he has found balance in ruling the dead."

"What can I do to save my family; how can I put an end to Zeus's reign?" asked Poseidon.

"I can grant you life again and even the power to tip the scales but this comes with a price, one your son must pay!"

"NO, I WILL PAY THE PRICE!" cried Poseidon, as he rose to meet the eyes of the creator; her power forgotten as he summoned the rage to face her down.

"Peace, my child. Your Son is the only one capable of paying the price I seek; he must become the focal point, the balance between the Pantheons. One who is beholden to none but bound to all, his essence is the strongest to be borne in millennia, only his can change and adapt to the demands I will place upon him. I will even free him of his oath to the betrayer."

"I will accept on the condition that it is his choice and should he choose to refuse then I will return to the void for all time. Allow him to be free to choose."

"You have passed my test." A wide smile grew on her face. "You have the will and courage to defy even me for the sake of family, your son always had the right to choose; I would not force the title of Champion on anyone."

"Now go forth Lord Poseidon and claim your life again."

A Trident appeared much like his own but this one was pure black metal, radiating a power so ancient it made his own look like a poor imitation.

As he reached forth, pain struck him and on instinct he recoiled.

"Like birth, you must be reborn through the pain all women feel. You must fight for the right to be free, believe in yourself, believe in your sons and claim the throne of Olympus and end the betrayers reign."

Poseidon grunted and strode forth, this time holding to the image of his sons, his wife and most of all the desire to set everyone free of his brother's madness.

With the strength of the sea he reached out, he grasped the life line he was given and said "I WILL LIVE"!

Ethereal light lit the sky above the plains of Asgard; the ground shook with rage as it welcome the return of the Earth-Shaker, the Father of Horses and the true Lord of the Seas and at his side was a woman so regal so powerful that all stopped as it time itself began to freeze them in place.

Perseus sword froze mid swing, Cap stood still as his shield fell from his hands, Thor clenched Mjolnir so tight the handle should have shattered and in the midst of all this a son smiled as Triton saw his father borne again.

A/N probably only 2 or 3 more chapter to this story and I am done. I never intended this to be a drawn out saga but I hope you readers can enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

 **HEY Guys, I'm going to wrap this story up in this chapter and post an epilogue soon. I have been struggling with where to take this story and to be honest it is not that great. I have combined what would have been 2 or 3 updates into this one.**

 **Disclaimer is in previous chapters.**

"HOLD" cried Lord Poseidon as he held his new trident aloft, "You have all been deceived!"

"Father you live!" Cried Triton "Dad" Shouted Perseus, both now forgetting the battles they vapour travelled to the father and knelt before him.

As they knelt, Lady Chaos spoke her voice was beautiful, ancient and full of power.

"To all my children both Norse and Greek, I bring grave tidings. This war is needless; it is wasteful that lives are lost for the sake of a mad one's dreams."

All before her knelt as they could feel the radiance of the creator washing over them as she waved her arm, all weapons disappeared, all wounds healed.

"You have been brought to this point by one who is both traitor and deceiver; he has become the greatest of actors as he weaved his tales and spun his lies." Everyone who knew of Loki instantly thought that it was him that the Creator spoke of.

"You all assume that one was behind this." At this both Zeus and Ares became nervous; Ares flashed over to his father as he gripped his sword nervously.

Across the field the Avengers were struck with a feeling of awe; the Captain felt humbled in the presence of this majesty, the Hulk felt utter calm as he began to revert to Bruce, The Hawk for once could not find words, Tony was left with a feeling of peace and Natasha felt her energy renewed as her wounds were swept away.

"Behold," and as she waved her arm images appeared in everyone's minds.

It showed Zeus and Ares meeting in secret; they met on the shores of the River Nile, far enough away for the other Olympians to not sense them.

"Ares it is time, we must move forth with my plans. Have the spies you sent into Asgard tell Loki that the deal is struck, his godhood for my brother's death."

"All is ready father, I will send word."

The anger that rose from the Greeks watching was terrifying, Hades erupted in shadows at the betrayal he saw. Poseidon had his hands on a shoulder of each of his sons as he held them back; they were calling for the blood of Zeus.

The image changed again as it showed Zeus alone, deep in thought.

 _Poseidon is dead, a small price to pay for me being able to rule all. Ares has done well for once, securing the services of Loki and arranging his release but even Ares is expendable._

 _My true prize will be having the greatest of sons become mine, Perseus will be mine. He should have always been mine, no other god is worthy of having such a weapon at their disposal. Once I have secured his loyalty, I can bring Jason on board as well and between them none could challenge me._

The image shifted again to Poseidon's funeral:

 _Brother, the price you have paid is great but I cannot have you return; you will lie in rest now and forever and thanks to securing the services of Loki and his magic your soul will wander the void never to be claimed._

Image after image shifted, scenes playing out before them finally revealing the truth and showing the scene of Perseus binding himself to Zeus.

"Perseus, I release you from your oath. You are beholden to no-one." Lady Chaos cried out.

"No one is to interfere in what follows, Perseus you alone must set these wrongs to right."

As Lady Chaos waved her hands Zeus, Ares and Loki appeared before her; they tried to vanish but found themselves paralysed.

"You three are pathetic, you break the bonds of family; the greatest of blessings and for what power, to rule all? Do you forget that no matter how far you may rise I will always be there to rule over you, or did Zeus convince you that you could take my place?" Seethed the Lady Chaos, as Perseus came to stand before her; drawing riptide he bowed before her.

"Perseus, you will become my Champion; you will be neither a Greek nor a Norse deity and even though you stated the Norse are not gods you are wrong as golden Ichor is unique to the Greeks, theirs is Crimson Ichor." Perseus despite the rage in him acknowledged that he was wrong. "To be my champion, you must swear to uphold the peace between the two pantheons, to be the one who punishes those who break the accords. I offer you the power of a full god, you will become a god."

Perseus knelt there, he was betrayed again; his own family had manipulated him, had his father killed and brought deaths to his friends. He thought through the up's and downs as the gods who looked on grew anxious; some thirsted for revenge, some were fearful and some just wanted this over.

"Lady Chaos, you say I will be of neither pantheon and even though I could accept this I could not be parted from my family." At this Poseidon and Triton both smiled, they were bound by loyalty and love and could not be parted from Perseus either.

"You will always have your family; they can never be parted from you again. Now do you accept?"

"I Perseus Jackson accept the honour of being the Champion of Chaos."

Black and Golden lights swirled in a vortex around Perseus as the Norns and Fates cried out into the air "Hail Perseus, the God Slayer! Lord of Judgement"

All were in shock, his title and his domain scared most; he was now judge and executioner, who knew what that change would do to him.

As silence fell Perseus arose, his armour became midnight black with an emerald trident embossed on the chest piece. His swords hung at this sides and Riptide re-appeared sheathed on his back.

Perseus eyes, glowed with power and he felt the minds of the gods to be judged open before him. He began to weigh their crimes, to see their views, their choices and he felt the power within him; the power he had been granted was terrifying and he shivered slightly as he contemplated the fates of Zeus, Loki and Ares. He began to speak and all noticed his voice had changed; a power resonated with each word spoken.

"Ares, you are stripped of your domains. For your lust for power and war you will be sentenced to imprisonment at the core of Mount Olympus; you will see no-one, you will hear no-one and you will never again be free to wreak your fathers will. Until the end of time you will be alone, buried in darkness." The crowds of people exclaimed at this punishment, even Hades raised an eyebrow at his nephew as even he had never punished someone like this before.

A Black light surrounded Ares and as he screamed the power of War left him. A portal opened behind and Perseus signalled to Triton and with a vicious kick Triton sent Ares to his tomb and as the portal closed they could all hear the screams of the former god.

"Loki, you have been a betrayer, a lie smith and a murderer. For the crime of killing my father I should kill you, but there are fates far worse than death. It is said in Earth's legends of you that you were bound until Ragnorak began, I believe this shall be your fate. You are to be bound beneath Asgard, your tongue to be cut from your body and the voices of your victims shall fill the silence; you will be blinded and venom from your own son will burn you. This is your judgement, your fate; until the time of Ragnorak you will remain."

Perseus summoned the Lady Sif and instructed her to remove the tongue of the god of mischief, with relish Sif agreed. Summoning the help of the Warriors three, they held Loki in place as Hogun gripped the slimy tongue and pulled it out as far as he could. Sif pulled a dagger out and in one slow cut she removed Loki's tongue.

The Lady Chaos summoned shadowy forms who with her instructions, would watch over Loki as he was bound and would administer the venom for all time.

Again a portal opened and the warriors three threw a struggling Loki in, as the portal closed they could see chains binding Loki to sharp rocks as the shadowy attendants summoned forth the venom of Jormungand.

Finally came Zeus's turn and he fought with all his power to break the hold Chaos had on him, how dare they judge him, he was the King of Gods!

"Zeus, you are the betrayer, the deceiver, you broke the greatest bond there is; that of brotherhood, of family."

"You cannot judge me boy!" Cried Zeus.

"I am not judging you Zeus; I am simply challenging you to single combat, your life versus mine. No interference, no walking away until one of us lies dead."

Zeus was surprised to say the least, him vs Perseus? He was absolute in his confidence; his madness would offer no other outcome than him standing over the corpse of the one who could have stood as his right hand.

"I accept."

Lady Chaos raised her hand and black lightning struck the plains of Asgard as an arena formed around them all. Thrones appeared for all the gods both major and minor and with bit a mere flick of power she had them all seated. The Demi-gods, Avengers were sat on benches whilst the rest of the army watched on from the sides.

Perseus and Zeus appeared in the centre of the arena, Perseus stood with Riptide in his hands his other swords were resting by his father's throne. Zeus had his Master Bolt and with a simple thought it shifted becoming a sword similar in appearance to Riptide.

At the fall of the sun, both gods launched themselves at each other; their swords met and a shockwave was sent out across space and time as the cosmic forces they wielded clashed for supremacy.

They danced back and forth across the arena, as Zeus blasted lightning at Perseus. Perseus dancing between the blasts as he used his speed to close the gap once again, twisting to one side he slashed at Zeus severing his right hand. Zeus screamed and raged as his golden blood seeped to the ground. No longer having the ability to fully wield the sword he willed it back to the master bolt and using his left hand he began to summon the lightning.

The skies above Midgard raged as each blow shook the earth, the sea rising up threatening to swallow all as it answered the call of its son.

Zeus was bringing forth all his power as he can trying to end this fight, the skill that Perseus was displaying was the finest he had seen in his long life; he reacted with the speed of light, the grace of a hunter but with the rage of sea. He summoned the lightning, pouring forth all the power of the sky as he aimed it at his enemy.

Watching them was the remains of the warriors left standing, gods, demi-gods and Avengers alike all stood in awe of the battle fought.

And with a final primal scream the two opponents in the deadliest of duels, struck forth at each other in the final throws of this epic fight.

Zeus poured forth all his energy into this blast, hoping to make Perseus fade; he waited until Perseus was in range and unleashed the full power of the master bolt.

Perseus realising what Zeus was trying to do, sped up to his full speed and with a grace that rivalled that of Artemis he nimbly dodged and thrust Riptide through the heart of Zeus.

Zeus looked down at the sword that pierced his chest, he felt his power leave as the life force ebbed away; his body began to burn as Perseus looked on, a smile on his face as Zeus stared into his hate-filled eyes.

"Goodbye Uncle."

A/N I know it is cruel to leave it there but I am going to do an epilogue to wrap it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue:

Well I just want to say that I do not own either Marvel or Percy Jackson.

 _"_ _Goodbye Uncle"_

Perseus stared at his uncle as Zeus faded before his eyes, the battle and his own ascension to godhood had finally caught up to him as he fell unconscious.

"Perseus" Cried Triton as he raced to his brother's side, catching him as he fell towards the ruined floor of the arena.

"Is he?" asked Poseidon as he teleported to their side, his own concern growing at the condition his son was in.

"Is he dead? NO, but he is exhausted Father. We must heal him, send for Apollo."

"HOLD" cried Lady Chaos, "He is beyond the skill of Apollo now. I will take him to my home to heal."

"You must hold talks and re-establish the peace between the Pantheons of Greek and Norse."

Lady Chaos began to cast her power forth, as all faded from the arena.

The Avengers, returned to Stark Tower all had serious thinking to do and all needed answers as to what had truly occurred,

"So you all want to tell me what the hell you been doing?" asked Fury as he sat there on Tony's couch.

The Greeks and Romans were returned to their respective camps, the leaders instantly IM'ing each other and calling for a meet.

Odin and Poseidon found themselves holding council, to discuss where to go from here. The rest of the gods were adjourned to the feasting halls of Asgard as they waited on the decisions those two would make.

"It is good to see you alive once again my friend; I am truly sorry for what you have endured." Odin said as he and Poseidon sat down in his private study in Asgard.

"No Odin, what we have endured. The loss of our children, warriors and fellow gods must be addressed. Honours need to be given to the fallen."

"I agree, but what of your own position now? Your son has taken your place as God of the Sea's, he now rules Atlantis."

"I am content to leave Triton in charge of that and besides I cannot undo what the fates have decreed. As it stands we now have two empty Thrones on Olympus and I will need to speak with my brother and sisters on where to go from there."

"I would like to re-establish the accord but make it one of respect and fairness, no more should we stand apart; it is time we came together as true allies that work to support one another."

"I Agree, it is time for true peace and we need to march forth together united for all time as brothers and fellow warriors." Odin said as he stretched out his hand for Poseidon to grasp.

AS they clasped hands, "To the Future" they both said and with that they began to discuss the finer points before they each left to talk with their respective councils.

Poseidon asked for all Greek Gods of the Olympian Council to gather at Olympus.

"Triton bring your mother, it is time I was re-united with my wife."

Triton immediately left to get his mother and whilst he did this Poseidon called the council to order but as he had no throne a chair was summoned for him until matters could be resolved.

Hera meanwhile had never felt freer, her cheating husband was gone; no longer did her domain have to suffer at his hands.

Triton appeared with his mother and as she saw her husband, she ran into his arms.

"I have missed you so much." She cried as Poseidon held her to him, his heart filled with love. He did not regret the children he fathered as it gave him Perseus, but he now knew that he would be forever loyal to his wife from now on; as where else could he find love like this.

"Poseidon has called us to order. We have to address the loss of Zeus and Ares, but to be fair they got what they deserved." Said a rather happy Hades, as he hoped that all could move forward and Olympus could move into a new age of peace and respect.

"We have two thrones that now stand empty and I wish to propose that Poseidon fills Zeus's place and becomes King."

All were shocked that Hades suggested this "My Brother is the logical choice; he was always the balance between Zeus and I. His essence was one of adaption as he constantly shifted to accommodate the changes of the sea. He is a fair and just ruler and I believe he can bring Olympus into a new age."

Poseidon looked at his older brother and all could see that the two truly respected one another.

Hestia smiled and called a vote, it was unanimous.

"ALL hail Poseidon, Lord of the Sky and God of Lightning, Thunder and Storms and king of Olympus." Cried out the voices of the fates into the air, sounding rather happy for once, the trident of Poseidon changed into a lightning bolt as new power surged through him.

Taking Zeus throne, he called the council to order as Amphitrite stood proudly beside him.

"My family we have suffered greatly for what Zeus has done. I am forever grateful for the love you all showed me and how far you were willing to go to catch my killer. I thank you all for the love this family has shown me."

"But we must learn from this and we need to move forward and as such I wish to declare that this council will vote on all matters going forth and if we reach a stalemate then the lesser gods will be called upon to break the tie. No longer will this throne stand as a symbol for dictatorship, all opinions going forth will be treated equally and fairly. Everyone will be equal."

All were openly shocked but happy at the same time. Hestia flames grew stronger as the hearth acknowledged the change in the god's hearts. Athena was grateful that logic was finally coming into play, Artemis was happy that all would be treated equal.

At Poseidon's command the thrones shifted and changed, thrones rose for Amphitrite and Hestia. Hades temporary throne became permanent and matched the one from his throne room. He gestured for the two ladies to take their seats. But all noticed that the War throne was now blank, the scenes of war had gone as if it were now a blank slate.

"Now as we speak Odin is holding his own council and we both agree that we need to forge ahead and re-build the accords. We have agreed that the pantheons need to work together for the betterment of our own people and the Earth. We will help protect Earth alongside Thor, own of our own will join the ranks of the Avengers. Now we will have time in the future to go over all the aspects of the accords but for now I wish to contact Lady Chaos and she can tell us the fate of my son."

"What has happened to Perseus?" Asked Amphitrite.

"Did I not mention?" asked Poseidon as he gulped at the look his wife was giving him.

"No you did not, now tell me what happened to our son?"

And at that Poseidon began to relate to her the story of the war and Perseus's ascension.

In the void, Perseus awoke in a darkened chamber lit only by starlight. He remembered the final battle with his Uncle and from then on it was a blank.

"You have awakened my Champion!"

"My Lady" as Perseus stood and then knelt before her.

"Rise, you bow to no one. Now Perseus we must discuss your future; as it stands you are neither Greek nor Norse, you now embody the best of both. You have a seat waiting for you at both councils, you will fill the role of peacekeeper between the two pantheons. Your first duty will be to appoint two new gods, one to fill Ares role and one to fill Loki's."

"I must choose?"

"Yes and then your work will truly begin."

"Now you family await you." And with a wave of her hand Perseus appeared in the Throne room of Olympus.

"Perseus!" his family cried out and instantly his swept into a hug from his father, tears fell from both as neither thought they would be able to do this again. AS they released he was grabbed by his step mother and he held her tight as she embraced him.

"I'm home mom and worse your stuck with me for eternity for now as I am a god."

"Good." Said his mom with a laugh, as she released him and he turned to his brother.

"Bro!" and they hugged.

After all of his family had greeted him and thanked him for setting things to rights, he began to explain what Lady Chaos had told him.

"I have decided that we need someone who can be both fair and just in the role of War and as such I have chosen, Reyna the praetor of Rome. She is a fair leader and as much as she is a daughter of war, she is not crave needless war; Reyna will embody the ideals of we need in the role of war."

"I will ask you all to handle this as I have to choose a new god to fill Loki's role and for this I will need to spend time with Odin."

"So for now my friends, my family I bid you goodbye. I will see you soon but I have my own duties to fulfil now; I do not wish to see your before me in my role as the God Slayer." And with a cheeky wink he vanished in a swirl of black energy.

a/n okay guys I am ending it there. I am going to do some one shots in the near future, they will include Loki's replacement, Perseus meeting and explaining things to the avengers and a bit of romance between Perseus and Sif.

Thank you all for reading this and to those you have messaged me with their views and opinion I say this; Thank you for your ideas and thank you for the constructive criticism you gave me.


End file.
